


tonight, tomorrow, and for eternity

by midnightmumblings



Series: Bitten [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Josh is a very old vampire, Ken is an actual mood here, Knifeplay, M/M, Not really a sequel, Smut, The continuation to "That" Vampire smut, but yeah hello guys, precious Justin de Dios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: Despite their little "arrangement," Justin and Josh were always going to be on opposing sides.  Justin was a hunter, and Josh was a vampire.  There would be no way that their lives would intertwine so much.Well, that is until Justin gets shot.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Series: Bitten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	tonight, tomorrow, and for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> *incoherent screaming*
> 
> I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE I JUST...OKAY HERE'S A CONTINUATION I GUESS TO THAT VAMPIRE SMUT I WROTE A FEW MONTHS BACK????
> 
> It's nearly midnight and I'm posting this. I am delirious, and I have no goddamn clue if this is even any good, but you guys judge.
> 
> Thanks so much, and I love all of you! Kudos and comments are so appreciated. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EXPLICIT CONTENT PLEASE DO NOT READ ANYMORE DEAR GOD.
> 
> STAN SB19!

  
  


In hindsight, Justin never expected it would actually come down to this.

They were in a standoff - hunters versus a clan of vampires - and across him, he could see Josh standing in the middle of it all, red eyes gleaming, fangs bared.

“I thought I told you _hunters_ to leave us alone,” Josh hissed at the leader of the hunter group. 

“That would require us actually listening,” their leader replied, and Justin wanted to step forward and smack him in the head. Was he actually listening to himself? He was only further irritating Josh, who looked about two seconds away from actually attacking.

Why he even got into his little group, Justin didn’t know. He didn’t even know the majority of these people, and he usually went on hunts by himself. 

He took a step back, surveying the scene before him. They were a group of about ten hunters against a small clan of four. In all of Josh and Justin’s - _rendezvous -_ he slowly got to know Josh’s clan. There was Ken, the “baby” of the group, who preferred to wear dark hoodies and keep out of the business of everyday humans. Next to him stood Stellvester, who was just a little older than Ken by a few decades. In front of them stood Paulo, ever stoic, and at the very front, was Josh. 

In front of ten hunters armed to the teeth, it seemed like an unfair fight.

He moved slightly, boot making a scraping noise against the ground, and he locked eyes with Josh. For a moment, the red in his eyes softened, and Justin was careful not to show any emotion on his face. He didn’t want to hurt Josh or his clan, but he didn’t want to be found out by the hunters.

They’d kill him, for sure.

“We’ll rest when we rid the world of your kind,” the leader snarled, and Josh actually took a few steps back at that.

He snarled in response. “We’re not hurting anybody. We’re leaving humans well enough alone, why can’t you do the same for us?”

“Because the world doesn’t need anymore of you,” came the response, and a loaded gun was pointed at Josh’s face.

Time seemed to slow down. The rest of the hunters got their guns and weapons out, and the small clan got ready to fight. Justin didn’t know who fired the first shot - it was probably one of the younger hunters in the group - but before he knew it, he was involved in all out brawl.

The vampires had speed, strength, and agility on their side. Justin made sure to stay out of their way. 

The hunters, though, were trained for battle, and Justin was torn. He was stuck in this moment. If he didn’t do anything, the hunters would for sure find out. If he did do something, he would risk hurting Josh.

And well, he didn’t want that.

“What the - De Dios, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to help us?” the leader yelled at him, and Justin swiftly turned his head to see a blur of black run past. He knocked the leader over, taking the gun with him.

Almost immediately, the black blur stopped to reveal Ken. The vampire hastily dropped the gun with a yell of agony, and Justin belatedly realized the gun was made with pure silver. 

“Ken!” Stellvester yelled, rushing to his aid, but he was knocked back by another hunter, who pointed their revolver at him. From where Justin stood, he could see Ken’s hand burning up, causing him to shove it inside his hoodie pockets. 

Ken getting hurt distracted the clan leader, and Josh’s attention was suddenly split. Justin could see the moment it happened. One of the hunters saw the opportunity, and she turned her gun towards Josh who had his back to her. 

With the clarity of the one in the eye of the storm, Justin pushed forward and he heard more than felt the bullet entering his chest.

Silence reigned. The one who shot the bullet - a young girl in her early 20s - gasped loudly, dropping her gun as she did so. Justin fell to the ground, feeling his knees hit the gravel, and he watched the large bloom of red on his chest. 

“What the fuck?” Someone yelled, and yeah, he echoed Justin’s thoughts exactly. 

“Well, I suppose we have a traitor in our midst,” came the familiar voice, and Justin weakly turned his head to see the leader sneering at him. “Who would have thought it would be you?”

“F-fuck off,” Justin spat out, blood dripping out of his lips. All the hunters surrounded him, and from his periphery, he could see they were focused on nothing else.

He was going to die surrounded by a bunch of fucking amateurs, he idly thought, as he watched Paulo pull Josh away from the scene and they disappeared into the darkness. Here was a group of experienced hunters - _supposedly -_ and they just let a clan get away.

“How long have you been helping these monsters, De Dios?” 

“I- haven’t,” he grit out, coughing up blood as he did so. 

“Answer me you fucking traitor!” The leader yelled, pulling Justin’s hair back. “Or so help me I will end your misery right this moment.”

“Then fucking end it,” he snarled back. “You’re all a bunch of incompetent idiots anyway. No wonder, you just let a small clan get away because you were so...focused on me.”

The second gunshot came as no surprise, but as Justin crumpled to the ground, he thought he saw red eyes staring at them from the darkness.

* * *

It was agony waiting.

It took ten whole minutes for the hunter group to finally take their leave. They didn’t even bother with picking up Justin’s body - just left it there in the middle of the alleyway for any random stranger to find - and they packed up their weapons and left.

He turned to look behind him. Stellvester and Paulo were taking care of Ken’s burnt hand. It looked very bad from where he stood. The gun was probably doused with holy water as well.

He looked back at the body lying in the middle of the street. Blood pooled around Justin’s body, and Josh barely kept a lid on his emotions. Justin saved his life - in exchange for his own - and he didn’t even get a say in it.

“Josh,” a voice called out, and Josh turned to Paulo, who was looking at him with concern. “Let’s go, before they come back.”

“Wait,” he murmured, walking towards the direction of Justin’s body. 

“What the fuck are you -” Paulo started to say, but he stopped when Josh raised a hand to silence him.

He could hear something.

It was faint…

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

To Josh’s utter astonishment, there was a faint heartbeat echoing around the location. And, since none of them had a beating heart - perks of being the undead and all - that meant…

In a flash, he was kneeling beside Justin’s body. Leaning in, he could just barely feel a breath escape Justin’s lips. 

How he was alive, Josh had no idea, but at least there was that silver lining.

But he was dying, and unless Josh did something, there would be no hope left.

He loomed over Justin’s body before turning to look at his clan who gave him confused looks.

“I owe you an explanation,” he said before any of them could speak up. “But I have to save him first.”

And with that, he sank his fangs into Justin’s neck.

* * *

He was burning.

Fire seemed to lick up inside of him, turning everything into ash. He could feel it in every crevice of his body, like a thousand hot white knives stabbing him over and over again. 

At the same time, though, he felt like he was being encased in ice. He could feel chills everywhere. 

It was a weird sensation, and Justin screamed in agony. He could barely hear himself, almost as if he was muted and muffled to his own ears. In addition to the immense pain he was experiencing, he was also craving. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this _hungry._ It was like his appetite tripled in the past few hours, rolling with _want, need, lust_ and he was exhausted and cranky to boot. 

A cold hand suddenly forced his lips open, and a warm liquid slipped into his mouth. He tried to shake his head and move away, but as soon as the warm liquid touched his tongue, a tangy sweetness to it, Justin quickly slurped it down. 

His hunger was sated.

For now. 

“Rest,” a very familiar voice said. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And Justin obeyed, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

“So that’s where you’ve been disappearing all these months,” Ken wondered out loud as Paulo wrapped his hand in bandages. “You’ve been banging him.”

Josh made a face. “Don’t be so crass, Ken. But, yes, in no uncertain terms, Justin and I had somewhat of a complicated...relationship.”

“Well, it looked like it wasn’t one sided,” Stellvester pointed out as he took a seat next to Ken, wrapping the younger in his arms. “With the way he took the bullet for you, he damn well knew what he was getting into.”

“It was probably a knee-jerk reaction,” Paulo mused as soon as he settled next to Ken’s other side. Both Stellvester and Paulo were soft on the young vampire, and they had somewhat of an arrangement between the three of them, leaving Josh to be the lone leader of the clan.

Well, until he met Justin.

“Probably,” Stellvester replied to Paulo. “But he didn’t hesitate. He knew what he was doing.”

“Well, I’ll never find out until he wakes up,” Josh pointed out as he sat down. He would have to wait. The venom had to work first. Justin’s body had to accept it, otherwise, it would just speed up his death. 

But, with the way Justin accepted the cup of blood earlier when he forced it down his throat, it seemed like results were going to be promising.

Josh just had to wait.

* * *

Justin awoke a second time a few hours later. His body didn’t feel like it was burning anymore. In fact, he just felt cold. 

He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, and he turned his head to see a pair of very familiar red eyes staring back at him.

“What the - _Josh?”_ He murmured incredulously, and Josh Cullen himself stepped out of the shadows. “Where am I?”

“That’s a long story,” Josh replied, taking a seat on the bed. “But to answer your question, you’re in our home.”

That made Justin sit up almost immediately. “Wait, you brought me to your clan? What the hell, _are you crazy_? Do they even know what I am?”

“As I said, it’s a long story, and yes I’ve told them everything.” Josh replied as he pushed Justin back down on the bed, who complied nonetheless. “But I had to take you here...you were dying and...there was nothing else I could do.”

“What do you mean nothing else -” and Justin trailed off, eyes widening at the implications. “ _You didn’t.”_

Josh nodded, ducking his head. “I had to. You were on the brink of death...I had to try.”

Slowly, Justin darted his tongue forward, and to his utter surprise, he felt two sharp fangs protruding from his mouth.

“How do you feel?” Josh asked when the silence stretched out for longer than necessary. 

“I- I don’t know,” came the response. Justin was still reeling, unable to think with the flood of information that Josh just foisted on him.

“I promise I’ll do what I can to explain everything to you,” Josh was saying. “But I’m not sorry for doing this.”

The silence stretched further as Justin let the reality of the situation sink in. 

“Can you leave me, please?” He then asked, and Josh paused. The vampire looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he nodded. 

“Of course,” he replied after a beat, standing up and walking out the door, leaving Justin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

So, he was a vampire now.

The realization hit Justin like a ton of bricks. The very creatures he spent years training to hunt and kill - well, he was one of them.

Crazy how life worked out like that.

He stood up from the bed, realizing that he had been wrapped in bandages around his chest. He recalls being shot twice in that area, but the skin was smooth to the touch. It was probably the healing factor that the venom brought about. There were no bumps, no holes, no gunshot wounds that spoke of events that transpired probably days ago.

Time was foreign to Justin at this point. 

_“You were dying…”_

_“Nothing else I could do…”_

_“...I’m not sorry for doing this.”_

Josh’s words rang in Justin’s ears like a broken record. For some reason, his mind kept getting stuck on the last thing Josh said.

_“I’m not sorry for doing this.”_

Josh, technically, saved him from death, by turning him into the undead. Justin tried to keep a cool head on, not wanting to panic because if he did, who knows where he’ll end up.

He needed answers, and he needed them now.

And it seems the only person he can get them from would be Josh Cullen.

Slowly, he pushed the covers off and padded across the room. Hesitating, he turned the knob and opened the door.

He wasn’t sure what to expect with the _clan’s_ living space. For some reason, he imagined a cold dungeon lit up by candles and torches. Justin knew it didn’t make any goddamn sense, seeing as they were now living in the 21st century, but to see a well lived-in apartment was not anywhere near his top guesses. 

On the couch, he saw the youngest of the clan lounging, hand in a bandage, airpods stuck in his ears. Justin tried to approach quietly, but Ken looked up as he took the first step, and he grinned at Justin, fangs on display.

“Well, look who’s up,” Ken said by way of greeting as he removed his airpods. “If you’re looking for Josh, he’s probably holed up in his study or in his room.”

“I am in fact looking for Josh,” Justin replied as he walked over and sat down on the couch. “But he can wait, I suppose. How’s your hand?”

Ken looked at his hand, as if he was surprised at the bandages around it. “Ah, I’ve had it worse,” he said in reply. “Pau patched it up real quick, so I should be good. Just gotta avoid those hunters that really like their silver.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I never really used silver, for the simple reason that it was expensive as fuck. Besides, there are several other ways to injure a vampire, so I never really found the need to resort to such tactics.”

“Well, remind me to stay away from you,” Ken joked with a grin, fangs glinting. 

“Well, I’m one of you now, so,” Justin replied, trailing off.

“Oh yeah, that’s right!” Ken said excitedly as he moved closer to Justin. “The old boss man had to turn you, how are you feeling?”

“Like I had my will to live taken away from me,” he replied dryly. “I don’t know what to feel right now. No offense.”

“Nah, none taken. I felt the same to be honest,” Ken replied, leaning back on the couch. “I was super angry at first, cause I heard about vampires and how shitty they were. But, I was dying from the Spanish flu. Josh, he...well, I owe a lot to him. He gave me a new chance at a life - albeit unconventional - and I can honestly say I don’t regret it one bit. Sure it’s a bit difficult, this life, but I wouldn’t have met these guys if it hadn’t happened.”

Justin gaped. “You’re _that_ old?”

Ken nodded, grinning. “And I’m the _youngest._ Well, I guess now that’s you, being the newbie and all.” 

“Wow, okay,” Justin breathed out. “Listen, I’d love to stay and chat, but can you maybe tell me where Josh is?”

“Sure thing. If he’s not in his room at the end of the hall, he’s probably in the study. It’s the last door on the right, you won’t miss it.”

Justin thanked Ken as he stood up and made his way down the hall. He gently knocked on the study door first, and when there was no response, he tried the door that Ken said led to Josh’s room.

“Come in,” a voice yelled out, and Justin opened the door to see Josh sitting on his bed, laptop perched on his lap. He looked up to see Justin at the door and gave an uneasy smile. “Hey, you’re up.”

“I am,” Justin replied, entering the room and closing the room behind him. “Ken said I could find you here.”

“Ah,” he replied, pushing the laptop off and placing it on the desk beside him. “And what brings you over?”

“Let me just go straight to the point,” Justin began, crossing his arms. “Why’d you do it?”

Josh sat up, taking a deep breath as he did so. In the dim lighting of his room, Justin could almost see those red eyes gleam with something akin to _sadness? Regret?_

“Do you want the long story or the abridged version?”

Justin shrugged. “Well, I guess I now have all of eternity. Give me all the details.”

“You were dying,” Josh began. “I actually thought you had died. You were just lying there on the ground, not moving. Those bastards fired two bullets into you, so I did what I thought I needed to do to save you.”

“But why did you need to save me?” Justin asked again, unsatisfied with the response. “We’re practically mortal enemies. I’ve hunted you down, we’ve fought, and by all accounts, you should _hate me._ Why save me now?”

“I don’t hate you,” Josh replied softly, standing up. “I never did.”

Justin stared at him. “You’re not making any sense. Then, what was all that back and forth?”

“I don’t know, either. You seemed hell bent on hunting me down,” Josh pointed out, shrugging. “I gave you what you wanted, and even more.”

“But why?” Justin asked again, almost whining in his response. “I made you miserable, I tried to kill you. By all accounts, you should hate me, but why the hell did you save my life?”

“ _Because I’m in love with you!”_ Josh finally yelled out, voice echoing around the apartment. There was a soft _“oh shit”_ from the other rooms, but Justin paid them no heed. 

“What?” He asked weakly, unable to move from his spot.

“There, I said it,” Josh said with a huff. “I’m in love with you. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but I just do. It’s why I kept coming back, why I kept looking for you over and over again. By all accounts a vampire shouldn’t fall for a hunter, but I did and I was helpless to do anything else.”

The silence stretched, tension so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Josh walked forward, taking small steps until he was in front of Justin.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, and I’m not expecting you to return them. We had fun, and those nights with you were some of the best I’ve ever had,” Josh continued. “If you decide that you want to leave us, I understand. You are in no obligation to stay with me just because I turned you, and I wouldn’t blame you for leaving at all.”

Justin took a deep breath. “Look, I’m just...I just need time to process all of this.”

Josh nodded. “I understand. Take as much time as you need.”

They looked into each other’s eyes, and Justin never really appreciated just how soft the red in Josh’s irises could get. They were not the sharp and piercing red like he was used to seeing, and he could almost get lost in his gaze.

“You’re not hypnotizing me, are you?” Justin murmured, causing Josh to chuckle.

“Baby, if I were hypnotizing you, you wouldn’t know,” came the response.

“Okay, good, cause then I won’t regret doing this,” Justin said before surging forward and pressing their lips together. Josh gasped in surprise, but he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Justin.

The close proximity awoke something in Justin, and the hunger he earlier felt suddenly reared its ugly head. The feeling consumed him, leaving him chanting _hungry_ over and over again in his head. 

“Hungry,” Justin groaned as Josh pushed him onto the bed. “Please...Josh…” he whimpered.

“I’m here, my darling,” Josh cooed, lifting his shirt up over his head. He helped Justin out of his shirt, tossing it to the side. He took a deep breath at the sight of the bandages around Justin’s chest. He trailed his fingers over the bandages, his touch lingering on the areas where Justin was shot. 

“Those assholes nearly took you from me,” Josh whispered, eyes turning a deep red before turning back into the soft ombre. “I had to save you…I had to do something.”

“I know you did,” Justin replied, settling back into the pillows. “Please, I’m hungry, I need…”

Josh cut him off, kissing him gently. “Let me take care of you, darling. Let me sate your hunger. I know what you need.”

With that, he reached over to the bedside drawer, getting out a small pocket knife. Justin watched as Josh made a small cut on his forearm, just enough to draw blood. Almost immediately, Justin’s senses were in overdrive. The smell of blood alone was almost enough to make him explode.

“Come, drink,” Josh murmured, bringing his arm to Justin’s lips. The neophyte vampire immediately latched on, slurping down like he hasn’t eaten in days. It tasted warm and comforting on his tongue, like a bowl of hot soup on a cold day. He could hear Josh moan amidst the roar of _hunger_ in his mind. 

When he drank his fill, he pulled back, staring up at Josh with dazed eyes. Surprisingly, Josh still looked in control of himself despite probably losing a shit ton of blood.

“It doesn’t affect me,” Josh murmured, answering Justin’s unasked question. “How do you feel?”

“Still hungry,” Justin replied, gulping. “But it feels better now.” 

“Good,” Josh replied, nosing around Justin’s neck and gently puncturing the skin with his fangs. “How is it that you are more delicious now, my darling? It’s like you were made for me.”

“I guess I’m just that much of a snack,” Justin joked, causing Josh to lean back and raise an unamused eyebrow. Justin giggled at the sight, and Josh rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Josh said, pressing kisses down Justin’s body. When he finally pulled back to look into Justin’s lust-dazed eyes, he couldn’t help but admire him. 

“Will you stay with me, please?” Josh asked him. “Please, I don’t think I can last one more day without you, my sweet.”

Justin nodded, pulling Josh into a deep kiss. Josh responded in kind, pressing their lips together, unwilling to pull away like his life depended on it.

“I’m yours tonight, tomorrow, and for eternity, if you’ll have me,” Justin replied, and Josh nodded enthusiastically. 

“I’ll ask you again tomorrow,” Josh replied, and Justin nodded, pulling him back into a kiss.

Soon enough, clothes were tossed aside, and Justin found himself with three fingers up his ass, Josh slowly opening him up.

“Fuck, Josh, come on,” He whined, and Josh crooked his fingers, causing the younger to jolt.

“Patience, my darling,” Josh cooed again as he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock. Gently, he pushed the head past the tight ring of muscle, drawing a long moan from Justin’s lips.

“Move, please,” Justin begged, wrapping his legs around Josh, drawing him deeper. Josh complied, snapping his hips forward, proceeding to fuck into Justin, drawing out the most delicious sounds from the younger.

“Mine,” Josh growled, sinking his fangs into Justin’s neck with a particularly hard thrust. Justin screamed at that, scrambling for purchase as he came untouched, exploding all over their chests. Josh thrust a few more times before he came inside Justin, coating his insides with white.

Justin whimpered as Josh pulled out, and Josh quieted him down with a soft kiss.

“Sleep now, my darling,” he said, and Justin obediently closed his eyes. “I promised I will always be here when you wake up.”

And Justin drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Josh’s arms.

* * *

The next morning, Josh slowly blinked his eyes open only to find Justin staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Good morning,” Josh greeted, and Justin’s face bloomed into a smile.

“That was one hell of a night,” Justin said, surging forward and kissing Josh. Despite it being morning, Josh’s room was shrouded in dark curtains, preventing sunlight from coming through. “I’m still a little sore, but I’m okay.”

“That’s good,” Josh replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Justin. “I know this is all new to you, but I want to make sure that you also want this. Contrary to popular belief, just because I turned you does not make you my property. I may be born in 1851, but I can adapt with the times.”

“Good to know, but I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon,” Justin replied with a grin. He sighed, before turning back to look at Josh. “I’m a little scared, and I don’t know what’s happening to me. It’ll be a hell of a transition, but I don’t think I can do this by myself.”

“And that’s why we’re not just a clan, we’re family,” Josh said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And you’re one of us now.”

Justin smiled at that, snuggling closer to Josh. There was the ever present hunger in the back of his mind, but at least it was calmer. 

“So, what happens now?”

Josh shrugged, smiling. “Well, it’s up to you. But, we have an eternity ahead of us, why rush?”

Justin grinned. “Well, I like the sound of that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi hehehe hope you liked that


End file.
